


i've been waiting

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“wells!” clarke slaps a palm to her forehead. “we’re talking about finn here! finn who i used to be in love with since i was five—“</em>
</p><p><em>    “</em>used<em> to?”</em></p><p><em>    “—and is now engaged and established, and i’m supposed to be the same, or at least know what i’m doing with my life! or at least </em>look<em> like i do!” she sighs heavily and slumps over the bar. “now i don’t even have a date for this stupid dinner."</em></p><p>this is how it starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. in which clarke finds herself in need of a date

“wells, this is a _disaster_ ,” clarke hisses into her phone. she’s probably cutting it too close, could beoverheard by the wrong person any minute, but she can’t believe this is happening to her. she needs to do something…even if that’s just calling her best friend for some reassurance. “i told him to be here half an hour ago, and he’s still not here. they’ll be here any minute!” 

“so he’s a no show?” wells asks sympathetically. stupidly enough, clarke feels the inevitable pricks of tears at the corners of her eyes, not from sadness, but _anger_. and embarrassment. it’s great, sitting at the bar of some random restaurant, crying, when she’s due for a reunion dinner any moment. 

“what am i supposed to do? would it be horrible to leave now and tell them i got sick?” 

“clarke, why would you do that?” 

“wells!” clarke slaps a palm to her forehead. “we’re talking about finn here! finn who i used to be in love with since i was five—“ 

“ _used_ to?” 

“—and is now engaged and established, and i’m supposed to be the _same_ , or at least know what i’m doing with my life! or at least _look_ like i do!” she sighs heavily and slumps over the bar. “now i don’t even have a date for this stupid dinner. i should’ve known not to rely on trevor. the asshole never even responded to my texts.” 

“you _were_ only dating for a week. but. anyway,” he says hurriedly, as if he can sense clarke’s annoyance. “i think finn just wants to see you. he won’t care that you’re alone.” 

“but i’ll care. i’ll look like an idiot!” 

wells clucks his tongue. “you need to stop comparing yourself to him, clarke. or to his fiancée, i guess.” 

clarke scoffs, “i’m not comparing myself to her. i don’t even know her!” 

“i don’t think you need to. whoever finn’s with, you’ll always worry about how you compare to her.” 

“ _what_? wells, i don’t know what you’re—oh, shit.” clarke ducks down. “they’re here!” 

“good luck,” wells says dubiously. clarke hangs up without saying anything more. he wasn’t reassuring at all, was he? 

god, this is horrible. she turns away from the front, where seconds ago she saw finn entering the restaurant with a gorgeous latina following behind him. clarke tries to take a deep breath as she smooths out her dress. it does absolutely nothing to calm her upset nerves. 

“hey.” 

the voice makes her glance up. it belongs to the guy a few seats down at the bar. clarke meets his gaze over the empty chairs between them. his brown eyes are very soulful. 

“sorry, i couldn’t help but overhear your conversation,” he says. he gives her a wry smile, fingers lithe around the rim of his glass of coke and rum. “i can be your date, if you want.” 

clarke had a biting remark on the tip of her tongue, something defensive to make her sound tough after her pathetic phone call, but it dies away when she registers what he’s said. 

“you’ll be my—um, _pardon_?” she says. because he can’t have really— 

“i’ll be your date,” he says with a shrug. 

clarke takes in his floppy brown curls, strong jaw, and, is that a leather jacket? this guy’s actually pretty gorgeous. “but aren’t you here to meet someone, or…?” 

“dinner with my sister,” he says. he nods to his left where a pretty brunette’s talking animatedly with the man next to her. “she got a little preoccupied. she’s probably forgotten i’m even here by now,” he adds with a laugh, unbothered. “i’d rather help out a pretty girl than sit here alone all night.” 

“okay. but,” clarke says, shaking her head to clear it from all her muddled thoughts—not to mention his shameless compliment, “i don’t even know you?” 

“so?” he asks. “does that really matter? sounds like your other date didn’t know you much either. otherwise he would’ve been here because he’d know how much this means to you.” 

clarke opens her mouth to argue, but that’s a good point. she mashes her lips together. this is crazy. ridiculous. stupid. 

so why is she actually considering it? 

“here they come,” the guy says, nodding over clarke’s shoulder. she widens her eyes at him, but he just shrugs like he’s game. but it’s crazy. right? 

“clarke!” 

she spins around. and there he is. 

he looks just like she remembers, even though it’s been two years since their last meeting. his long, edgy hair tucked behind his ears, pointy jaw, strong eyebrows. even over time, finn hasn’t changed. unfortunately, neither have clarke’s feelings for him. 

“finn! hi,” she says weakly. he has his arms spread wide for a hug, and she steps into the embrace, but she can’t fully enjoy it because her attention is drawn to the girl behind him. his fiancée. 

finn pulls away and gives clarke a huge grin. he’s so happy to see her, and it really shouldn’t hurt so much. clarke tries to muster up responding smile. 

“clarke. i want you to meet raven,” he says, practically vibrating with giddiness. he puts a hand on raven’s back to beckon her closer. 

“it’s so great to finally meet you,” clarke says. her smile feels so fake. “can finally put a face to the name!” 

“same,” raven agrees amiably. her handshake is strong, as are her features. she has an edgy look too, with her black books and thick eyeliner. she’s gorgeous. “finn has said so much about you.” 

“oh. good things, i hope,” clarke says awkwardly. “congrats on the engagement, by the way.” 

“thanks,” raven says. she turns to finn, who reels her in to press a kiss to her temple. she gives clarke an embarrassed smile. “we’re really happy about it.” 

“and is this your date, clarke?” finn asks, eyes sliding over her shoulder. 

“um,” clarke says. she flounders for a moment—but god, what else is she supposed to do when her heart is breaking because here is finn and his _perfect_ fiancée and she herself was just stood up and feels like an utter idiot? 

it doesn’t take much to decide what to do. 

“yeah, he is,” she says. she glances over her shoulder, relieved when the guy stands and nears her, even puts a careful arm around her waist. “this is finn and raven,” she tells him. “guys, this is—” 

almost too late, she realizes she doesn’t even know his name. her eyes widen, but before she can say anything, he steps in. 

“bellamy,” he says, leaning forward to shake hands with finn and raven both. “nice to meet you.” 

“i thought you said you were dating a trevor?” finn says to clarke with a furrowed brow. 

“erm. didn’t work out,” she says. “bellamy and i actually met, um. rather recently.” 

“but it feels like we’ve known each other forever,” bellamy adds in with a charming smile. raven gives him a laugh, and clarke leans into him in thanks. how many times has he saved her now? she has a feeling he’ll keep adding to the total all night long. 

“well. good,” finn says, and clarke is sort of pleased to see his confused look. “should we sit down?” 

“yeah. ready?” clarke says to bellamy. he quirks an eyebrow and shoots her a mischievous close-lipped smile. 

“let’s go,” he murmurs. 

he takes her hand as they follow along after finn and raven, and clarke is pleased to find that it feels nice. really nice. his hand is warm, and his grip is sure. he squeezes when she hesitates for a moment, and she takes a deep breath before following him. this is going to be one hell of a dinner. 


	2. in which clarke gets herself into a mess

as it turns out, bellamy is a total gentleman and also weirdly good at being a fake boyfriend. he pulls out her chair for her when they sit at the table, and he even orders a bottle of champagne for them all to share. clarke isn't sure if it all should be weird ornot, but regardless, she's pretty happy with it. well, maybe not happy, butit's a good distraction at least. 

“this all looks so yummy,” raven says as they all start looking over the menu. “i was just telling finn how i was craving good pasta, wasn't i?” she nudges him in the ribs with a grin. 

“yeah, they have good stuff here,” he says, making a face at her like he's glaring for the elbow in his ribs but really, all clarke sees are hearts shooting out of his eyes. “and, clarke, didn't we come here for--“ 

“senior prom, yeah,” she says, reminiscent. that'd been the day she hoped everything would change between her and finn. obviously, that'd gone all wrong 

“we went to the prom together,” finn tells raven and bellamy. “as friends, of course. it was a blast.” 

“good memories,” clarke agrees with a weak nod. 

“clarke told me you've known each other since you were five,” bellamy says, casually putting an arm around the back of clarke's chair. “you two must have a lot of memories together.” 

“sure do,” finn says with a small grin. clarke mumbles her agreement, even though looking back on those memories hardly makes her happy. more like mournful. 

their waitress returns with the bottle of champagne bellamy ordered, and as soon as everyone holds a flute, bellamy holds his up in a toast. 

“to memories, old and new,” he says. 

as finn and raven say cheers to that, bellamy gives clarke a significant look. when her expression doesn't change, he surprises her by leaning over and pecking her cheek. she nearly spills her champagne in surprise. but his lips are warm and soft, and before pulling away, he murmurs in her ear, “you want to make him think you're happy don't you? cheer up.” 

she blushes a little and pulls away when she feels finn’s eyes on her, but bellamy’s right. it's good he called her on this. the whole point of this dinner was to show finn just how much she's unaffected by his impending marriage. in fact, she could be getting married just as soon! she's got her life sorted out, dammit. even if none of that’s true, she can still get him to think it. 

“so when's the big day?” bellamy asks, settling back with his arm around clarke again. for once she doesn't jump when she feels his fingers skim her shoulder. 

“that's actually partly why i wanted to see you so soon, clarke,” finn says, though his voice is a little distracted. with a cough he wrenches his gaze away from bellamy’s fingers on her shoulder. “we're thinking of moving up the date.” 

clarke takes another swig of champagne. “all right. how soon? summer instead of fall, you think?” 

raven leans over to clutch finn’s arm, beaming. “we're thinking more like spring, actually. or maybe even end of winter?” 

they giggle together in excitement, and finn starts going on about the venue raven likes and how they had a last minute opening, but clarke mostly tunes them out. end of winter? god, winter’s almost over as it is...that'd mean they'll be getting married in just a few short weeks. 

a glance over at bellamy shows he's doing a lot better at listening in than she is, but he squeezes clarke's shoulder in sympathy. in return, her hand finds his thigh under the table. this time it's his turn to jump a little, but his lips soon quirk up at the edges in amusement. 

“and, clarke, i also wanted to ask--“ 

as finn’s voice breaks into her thoughts, clarke finally looks away from bellamy. 

“--this might seem silly, or weird, i don’t know…but i’d love if you’d be my best woman for the ceremony?” 

clarke freezes, save for her sudden vice grip on bellamy’s thigh. 

“wh--what?” 

“it’s actually perfect,” raven says slowly, watching clarke’s reaction. “my best friend’s a guy, so i’ll have a man of honor. it’s kinda flip-flopped, but it’ll work.” 

“oh, i--i don’t--know,” clarke stammers. at finn’s crestfallen look, she starts to babble. “it’s just--i’ve been so busy lately, with work and everything. i wouldn’t have time to help plan! and i’m shit at planning weddings anyway, honestly--” 

“you wouldn’t have to help with that!” raven interrupts. “everything’s mostly ready to go, actually. my family wanted to help, so. and, i think,” she spares a glance to finn, “we’d really love to have both our best friends up there with us. it’d mean a lot to finn.” 

“it would, clarke,” finn agrees. “i know it’s not conventional, but. please?” 

“i don’t--i…” clarke doesn’t know what to say anymore. but she does know that saying yes and being around all this wedding nonsense even _more_ than she would’ve been before is going to be painful. very painful. 

“sounds like it wouldn’t be the same without you,” bellamy says, squeezing clarke’s shoulder and prompting her to finally respond. she wants to glare at him. what happened to saving her? now he’s just throwing her under the bus. 

“i mean…” there isn’t anything else left to say but--“sure? i guess?” 

her pathetic words are almost worth it, clarke thinks, as she sees a giant grin break out on finn’s features. he’s positively beaming. she did that. 

but then he goes and looks at raven, says something about how excited he is, and everything comes crashing down around clarke. she’s gotten herself into such a mess now. she’s going to be best woman in the wedding of her best friend when she’s still--who’s she kidding anymore?!--half in love with him. just like she’s been since she was five years old. 

_great one, clarke_ , she thinks to herself as she slumps back into her chair. even a comforting touch from bellamy isn’t enough to shake her mood this time. maybe she’ll just finally have to accept her fate, no matter how completely opposite it is to everything she’s ever wanted. 


	3. in which clarke needs a drink

clarke had thought--or, more accurately, _hoped_ \--that she'd be relieved when the silly dinner date was over and done with, that she'd be able to put it behind her and have enough time to recuperate gracefully before the wedding. instead, she's now trying to keep from having a full-blown panic attack in the parking lot of the restaurant. 

the moment finn's car pulls out of the lot, clarke sucks in a strangled breath, and bellamy's hand falls on her shoulder, heavy yet comforting. 

"hey, c'mon," he urges. "breathe. it's okay." 

clarke covers her face with her hands. she feels like such an idiot. partly for looking like such a fool in front of a stranger, but more for ever thinking she could handle watching finn get married to another woman. even the thought of being more involved in it, being his best woman like she'd just agreed to do, make her gasp for more breath. 

"clarke. c'mon." bellamy's hands are gentle on her, yet his words hold no pity. for that clarke's glad, at least. 

he guides her over to the sidewalk so she can sit and put her head between her knees. by the time they're both settled, she's mostly all right. just trying to keep from crying now. 

"you're still in love with him, aren't you?" 

clarke sniffs pathetically. "it's all right, you don't have to pretend like it's not the most obvious thing in the world. that must've been a pretty entertaining dinner to sit through." 

bellamy makes a disapproving noise. he leans back, hands resting on the sidewalk, one right by clarke's hip. 

"loving someone isn't something to be ashamed of, or put yourself down for," he says in a soft voice. "not really something you can help, is it?" 

clarke sighs and says, "guess not. i've never been able to help it when it comes to finn." 

"when did you realize you were in love with him?" 

clarke can't quite imagine bellamy actually _cares_ about hearing this sad history of hers, but when she glances over at him, his eyes are trained on her face and expectant. for a moment, she's distracted by their deep brown shade. 

"i'm not really sure. i think it was something that was just always there." she sits up a bit and hugs her knees to her chest. "i'd always thought finn was the coolest. my parents and i moved into a house down the street from his when we were kids, and we hit it off instantly. we've been through a lot of shit together. stuff in my family has been--complicated," she says, shaking her head as she gazes absently in front of her. "but finn was always there. i knew things would change when we went to different colleges, but i never thought this much. i told myself it'd be good to spend time apart to get over him, but i was fooling myself. i was never ready to get over him. still not." 

bellamy's quiet for a bit, but eventually clarke feels his broad hand on the small of her back, rubbing a little before he pats her back. 

"know what i think?" 

she leans her cheek on her knees to look at him. "what?" 

he cracks a small grin. "i think you need a drink. that champagne wasn't nearly enough." 

his words are so surprising that they wrench a laugh from clarke. but then she realizes he isn't just being funny--he's got that expectation in his eyes again. 

"what--now?" she says. bellamy shrugs. 

"well, you shouldn't drink alone," he says reasonably. 

"but--but you don't want to hang out with pathetic me," clarke says. she ignores his protest and speaks over him to add, "besides, you've done too much for me already. don't you want to get back to your night? i've ruined all your plans." 

bellamy shakes his hand and starts to heave himself up into a standing position. 

"hardly. octavia--my sister--left an hour ago. if anything, _she's_ the one who ruined my plans. but i'm used to that." his smile is goodnatured as he holds a hand out to clarke. "c'mon, drinks are on me. i know a good place not too far from here." 

to be honest, clarke isn't one to drink away her woes often, much less with someone she met just a few hours ago. everything bellamy's done, if looked at the right way, could be taken as a little creepy. but clarke has felt nothing but comforted from him, oddly enough. he's been just about the only good thing about this night, and pouring out her heart to him just now hasn't been awkward. it's been...good. almost like she feels when she pours her heart out to finn. 

"if you're sure," she says as a last-ditch effort to get him to reveal his true feelings. but bellamy's grin only widens. 

"i'm sure." 

clarke isn't surprised at all when putting her hand in his to leave with him feels as natural as breathing. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://lovelikethsun.tumblr.com/). original prompt from tumblr user [@randomlyfangirling](http://randomlyfangirling.tumblr.com/).


End file.
